Clan Snowsteel
Founding of the Clan Torric Snowsteel (born year -700) founded the Clan alongside his wife, Miryn Bronzebeard, as a sub-clan of Clan Bronzebeard around year -500. Torric took the name Snowsteel after a nickname he had been given, the weapons and armor he forged glowing as white as snow after being infused with arcane magic. He nearly perfected this smithing technique, and would use it to support both his fledgling clan and the greater Bronzebeard clan until the day he died. Torric and Miryn had five children, listed eldest to youngest: Thodal, Kharadin, Einlyl, Bheldor, and Bralla. Thodal followed in his father's footsteps, recording some of the smithing techniques in books. The other four children would become merchants, traveling across the Eastern Kingdoms to sell Snowsteel weapons, armor, and whatever other cargo they found profitable. The War of Three Hammers When the War of Three Hammers came about, Torric was nearly five hundred years old, and even his grandchildren were nearly fully grown. His clan had grown greatly, but it was not to stay. An attack upon the Snowsteel Clan Hall slew many of Torric's kin, including his eldest son Thodal. Thodal's children had survived, but the other Snowsteels within the Hall had been slain in the night by Dark Irons - targeted for Clan Snowsteel's close relationship with Clan Thricewrought and assumed to be hiding plans for a new model of golem from the Dark Irons. Torric's four other children, and their immediate families, were outside Ironforge when the war began, and would not return to Ironforge for many years. Torric himself fell at the gates of Ironforge, slain by blades that he himself had forged. Thodal's eldest son, Trodin, would inherit the position of Thane over Clan Snowsteel following Torric's death. Thane Trodin would attempt and fail to bring his aunts and uncles back to Ironforge, and was overwhelmed by the responsibility of the Thaneship and the failures of his attempts. His siblings, Grynik and Mirva, would leave him to settle near Thelsamar, upon land granted to them by the Bronzebeard Clan for their service, following their time in the military. Trodin would once again fail to secure a seat in the Ironforge Senate, and let the Clan continue to split over the many years that followed, eventually settling in the Wetlands and giving up on contacting his relatives. Thodal's Children Thane Trodin Snowsteel would never marry, throwing himself into public work in an attempt to ease his mind of his failures as Thane. He would serve upon local councils and governance around Dun Modr until the Second War. Grynik Snowsteel would eventually marry Erma Broadaxe, a Bronzebeard local of Thelsamar, and have a son named Rufaic. Erma was slain nearly ten years later by murlocs along the banks of the Loch. Grynik eventually remarried a Wildhammer named Fina Stormwing, and had a second son named Torfus. Mirva Snowsteel would marry Tursin MacBen of the Wildhammers, giving birth to three sons: Domri, Uldren, and Ulgref. Grynik and Mirva created a new clan hall for the Snowsteels on the outskirts of Thelsamar, although Trodin would never visit. They remained here with their families until the Orcish Horde came in the Second War, when Grynik took the children to Ironforge while Mirva and her MacBen husband made a stand near the hall. Both Mirva and Tursin would die near Thelsamar, while their children followed Grynik and his family to Ironforge. Grynik fell at the gates of Ironforge a few months into the siege, but was survived by both of his children and his three nephews. Succession Trodin would remain the last living son of Thodal for many years, eventually learning the demise of his siblings. He would head up rebuilding efforts for the surface near Dun Modr following the war, having fled to Stromgarde when the Horde came. He eventually reached out to Rufaic during the Legion invasion, and would mend fences with Rufaic and an undead Torric during the Highlands campaign. Shortly following Torric's return to the grave, Trodin would be killed in the night by an unseen assassin. As Trodin had no children, and his younger brother was slain in the Second War, the empty title of Thane fell to Rufaic Snowsteel, his nephew. Rufaic has not made significant efforts to locate his distant cousins from the other children of Torric, however the original Thane left behind notes upon the whereabouts of the surviving Snowsteels he could find during his time as a Death Knight. Perhaps once Rufaic has retired from his adventuring, the Clan can be made whole again. Currently Unknown Snowsteels Torric's notes indicate that Kharadin traveled to Stormwind and Einlyl married into the Stormpikes and have some number of descendants, although Einlyl's bear the name of Stormpike. His notes on Bheldor and Bralla are sparse and while it would appear that they continued to travel the world following the War of Three Hammers, the location of their final settlements and resting places are unknown. The Snowsteel Clan may still be quite numerous, after all, but that remains to be seen. They are of little note around Khaz Modan at the moment, and Rufaic has not sought them out as of yet. = Category:Clan